Virus
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Sebagai seorang penggila sains, Gaara tentunya mengerti dari jenis mana Hyuuga Hinata berasal. GaaHina.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, General**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

* * *

**V I R U S**

* * *

_"_

**x---x---x**

Seluruh warga Universitas tahu, Sabaku No Gaara adalah penggila sains dan matematika, merupakan salah satu mahasiswa paling berbakat dengan intelektualitas tinggi dan diperkirakan akan menjadi salah satu professor terbaik. Dengan kerja keras yang tidak diragukan, keseriusan yang patut diacungi jempol, serta ketajaman insting yang baik, tidak heran ia masuk dalam top 10 pemuda berbakat di seluruh negeri.

Meskipun begitu, pemuda berkacamata yang selalu terlihat membawa buku itu tidak mudah untuk dijumpai. Tidak saat pesta ataupun ajang-ajang yang diadakan, tidak juga di dijumpai berkeliaran. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di laboratorium, bereksperimen sesuka hati atau mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya yang gelap dengan tumpukan soal matematika yang menunggu untuk dipecahkan.

Dengan kebiasaan seperti itu, selain masuk top 10 pemuda berbakat di seluruh negeri, ia juga dipastikan masuk dalam top 10 makhluk kurang pergaulan di seluruh jagad raya.

Bukan hanya karena rutinitasnya, wajahnya yang selalu tampak cemberut dan kurang tersenyum, serta sifat hematnya dalam kata-kata ditambah kecenderungannya untuk langsung menyerang lawan membuatnya tersingkir dari dunia sosial.

Sesuatu yang ironis untuk seseorang yang dielu-elukan di media masa.

Namun, Gaara juga bukan tipe orang yang mengharapkan untuk diperhatikan. Dedikasinya untuk sains dan matematika semata hanya karena kesenangan, ia tidak berharap mendapat penghargaan apapun. Baginya, hidup sendiri jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Maka iapun terus mendekam dalam ruang-ruang dinginnya, tak perduli waktu dan tak ingin diganggu. Hanya akan menyongsong matahari jika terjadi hal-hal yang mendesak.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Lo baca buku'kan? Kalo gitu ramen Lo gua makan, ya?"

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tebal yang sedang ia baca, buku dengan halaman-halaman kusam, beberapa kalimat telah diberi warna mencolok dengan catatan-catatan tambahan di daerah kosong. Ia memberikan tatapan kosong lalu menggerutu dan kembali fokus pada buku yang tergeletak manis di atas meja.

_Virus dapat dilawan dengan melakukan vaksinasi_

"Jah, kok dikasih ke Naruto?! Kenapa gak ke gua! Ramen enak gini." Kiba mengacak rambut coklat tebalnya, memandang setengah hati pada Naruto yang menghabiskan ramen porsi besar dengan gembira.

"He, Gaara rada' bodoh masalah milih makanan, sih." Kali ini Naruto mengangguk dengan ujung ramen yang menggantung keluar mulutnya, menyuarakan pendapat setuju atas komentar Kiba tentang 'ramen makanan enak'. Menurut pendapat pribadinya, tidak ada makanan yang dapat menyamai rasa unik ramen. Rempah-rempah yang meresap, menghasilkan rasa tak tertandingi dengan mie yang kenyal. Hah…

"Tidak sehat, terlalu banyak MSG." Kata Gaara masih fokus pada bukunya.

Sebuah tembakan langsung untuk duo pecinta ramen.

"T-tapi!" Naruto tergagap sementara Kiba berteriak tertahan, tidak rela makanan nomor satunya masuk daftar tidak sehat "Ada juga kedai ramen yang membuat ramen tanpa MSG!"

"Ya, tapi ramen yang kalian makan itu…" Gaara menjawab balik, merujuk pada makanan yang telah berada dalam sistem pencernaan kedua rekannya sambil membuka halaman baru "…jelas mengandung MSG."

_Virus membutuhkan 'inang'_

Kini Kiba dan Naruto berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Walaupun sebenarnya merasa tidak terima mereka hanya bisa menjawab 'Masa bodo' dalam bisikan kecil penuh kekesalan. Berteman dengan seorang jenius terkadang menyebalkan.

"Kalau datang hanya untuk baca buku, ngapain susah-susah datang." Bisikan lain yang keluar dengan nada kesal yang tetap sama.

Di antara suara kertas yang bergesekkan, harum rempah-rempah yang bersatu sempurna bersama udara serta percakapan riang manusia yang mendominasi, Gaara kembali mempertanyakan alasannya untuk datang. Berapa kalipun ia berusaha membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa ini termasuk keadaan yang mendesak, logikanya lebih dari tahu bahwa ini jauh dari kata mendesak.

'Ini' yang dimaksud hanya reuni kecil dengan teman-teman SMA-nya, bertempat di kedai ramen murah yang berlokasi tidak begitu jauh dari SMA dulu, mungkin sengaja dipilih untuk membangkitkan memori lama mengingat kedai ini menjadi favorit banyak siswa-siswi pada zamannya. Meski Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan ini. Baginya di manapun sama saja. Ia tidak punya kenangan akan tempat khusus sewaktu SMA.

Seharusnya ia tidak datang. Tapi, begitu menerima telepon tentang reuni, pada akhirnya ia mengatakan ya.

"Heee, gua datang! Lu semua pasti rindu ma gua'kan?"

"Lu masih aneh aja!"

Gaara mendengar suara lain. Satu per satu alumni SMA Konoha telah menunjukkan diri mereka. Ada yang datang sendiri, ada pula yang berpasangan. Ada yang telah berubah, ada pula yang masih tampak sama. Sesuatu yang pasti, semua terlihat ceria ketika melihat satu sama lain. Raut bersinar dengan mata yang tersenyum, kadang kala tertawa lepas mengingat memori lama yang kini terdengar sedikit konyol.

Gaara kembali bertanya untuk yang kesekian kali, bukan ini yang ia harapkan, entah apa. Sekarang, hanya duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan, terkucil di tengah keramaian, Gaara menatap bukunya dengan tatapan bertanya.

_Penelitian tentang virus pertama kali dimulai pada tanaman tembakau_

Bisik-bisik memenuhi ruangan setelah salah seorang dari mereka tak sengaja melihat sosok kesepian dengan warna rambut menyala, saling melempar argumen bahwa memang sosok kesepian merupakan Gaara yang 'itu'. Beberapa hanya mengerling padanya takut-takut sementara yang lain mencoba menyapa tapi mengurungkan niatnya setelah teringat reputasi sang ilmuwan yang terkenal tidak begitu baik.

Dengan sedikit peralihat topik dan semua melupakan kehadian seorang Sabaku No Gaara.

"Kyaaaa, Neji-sama!"

Suara bisikan tergantikan jeritan jelas, mengumumkan kedatangan Hyuuga cerdas yang bisa dibilang terlambat. Langkah-langkahnya diikuti teriakan lain sementara, seperti biasa, kehadiran sang sepupu yang hanya berjarak satu meter di belakangnya tak digubris sama sekali.

Seperti penampakan.

Memang, ada hal-hal yang tak akan pernah bisa berubah.

Dan Gaara melayang, pergi lagi ke dunia seribu pertanyaan. Mengapa ia begitu terburu-buru? Ia bahkan menjadi alumni pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya ke kedai itu setelah bertahun-tahun. Ada baiknya jika ia memilih datang terlambat seperti Neji, tidak akan ada yang berani melayangkan protes. Atau jauh lebih baik jika ia tidak datang, seperti Sasuke yang kini menyebabkan wanita-wanita muda menunggu di depan pintu masuk, mengharapkan kehadiran sang Uchiha. Sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi.

"Uhm… G-gaara-san?"

Untuk kedua kalinya ia menengadah, memberikan ekspresi kosong sama yang ia berikan kepada Naruto, kecuali sebelah alis tipisnya yang naik, nyaris tertutup rerimbunan rambut merah batanya.

"B-boleh… aku duduk di s-sini?" Katanya, jelas sedikit tak nyaman. Gaara mengerling ke samping dan langsung mengerti duduk permasalahannya. Hinata sedang mencari sudut kosong (atau paling tidak sudut paling sepi) dan ia hanya punya pilihan tunggal, berada bersama Gaara di sudut belakang kedai yang sunyi dan agak kotor karena nyaris seluruh inchi kedai telah dipenuhi oleh alumni-alumni yang saling bercakap, sedangkan nasib Hinata tidak pernah berubah, tidak ada yang mengingatnya apa lagi berniat baik untuk menyapa.

Gaara membuka halaman lain "Bukan tempatku, bukan urusanku."

Mungkin merasa bahwa kalimat Gaara ada suatu tanda persetujuan, Hinata menarik kursi hijau dan duduk kaku di atasnya, terlalu gugup mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain dalam jarak tak sampai 5 meter darinya, punggungnya tegak dengan kedua tangan rapih di pangkuannya seolah akan ada yang menerkam jika posisinya tidak benar. Tidak begitu dekat dengan Gaara untuk dianggap sebagai kenalan, tapi cukup dekat untuk mendengar ketukan kaki tak sadar sang maniak sains di bawah mejanya.

Tak lama, pemilik kedai keluar dengan senyum lebar, menyapa beberapa alumni yang ia kenal, jelas senang dengan kedatangan mereka dan yang paling penting keuntungan yang bisa ia dapat sesudahnya. Pelayan-pelayan bergilir mengantarkan porsi-porsi ramen beserta beraneka minuman, semakin sering hilir-mudik setelah diadakannya pertandingan makan ramen tak resmi antara beberapa alumni.

Suasana makin meriah, dering tawa saling bersahutan. Hinata menatap, masih dalam posisi siapnya, dengan perasaan tenang. Ia memang tidak terkenal, bukan murid paling cantik semasanya, bukan yang paling brilliant, bukan pula yang paling cerdas. Tapi mengenang memori lama terkadang bisa membawa sensasi tersendiri.

Ia mulai mengayunkan kakinya ke belakang dan ke depan dalam gerakan santai dan tidak memperhatikan Gaara yang sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu meningkatkan kerja tangannya dengan membalik-balikkan halaman buku secara acak. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi, berapa kalipun berusaha otaknya menolak untuk menyerap segala coretan di depannya. Aneh, karena ia selalu melahap buku sains dan matematika manapun.

Gaara membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menekan keinginan untuk mengeluarkan suara frustasi sambil menyalahkan suasana berisik kedai. Ya, suasana berisik kedai-lah yang membuatnya menutup buku tebal itu.

Seharusnya.

Ia lalu meraih teko hijau yang disediakan dan mengambil gelas, mengamati alur air yang sempurna ketika menuju gelas bening bermotif yang dipegangnya. Hanya perlu beberapa teguk baginya untuk mempersembahkan gelas kosong tanpa setetes airpun. Dengan agak bosan, ia membawa jari telunjuknya menyusuri bibir gelas. Ada sedikit rasa kesal, karena seiring detik yang berlari, ia belum menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya dan yang paling menyebalkan, ia tahu, bukan— ia yakin, semestinya ia telah berada di rumahnya sekarang ini. Jika ia merasa bosan akan suatu acara atau tempat, ia akan langsung meluncur kembali ke rumah tanpa ragu-ragu. Tapi sekarang, di kedai ramen membosankan dengan teriakan-teriakan bodoh dari manusia-manusia idiot, ia bahkan tidak bisa membawa kakinya untuk pergi.

Dalam kekesalannya, mata jamrud Gaara menangkap kilau keemesan benda kecil yang bersinar ditimpa cahanya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela bergorden tua kedai Ichiraku. Benda kecil yang memeluk sayang jari Hyuuga Hinata.

Cincin emas.

Dengan berlian kecil sebagai pemanis.

Seakan kekesalannya belum cukup, melihat cincin emas itu ia merasa agak… marah.

"I-ini hanya perhiasan b-biasa." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba, memutar cincin dengan jari tengah dan ibu jarinya dalam gerakan gugup "Ini s-supaya… uhm… s-supaya…"

"Aku tidak bertanya." Sanggah Gaara cepat, dengan nada tidak perduli meskipun ia semakin marah setelah tertangkap basah sedang 'menginspeksi' cincin emas Hyuuga pemalu yang kini merona merah, kepalanya menunduk, terlalu malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan fungsi cincin yang telah menemaninya selama dua tahun ini ketika ia melihat mata Gaara terpaku padanya.

Hanya merasa perlu.

Seharusnya, ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Tujuannya memakai cincin memang untuk membangun opini publik bahwa ia, Hyuuga Hinata, tengah berada dalam hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Tapi… kenapa?

"Supaya?"

Hinata mengerjap "E-eh?"

Gaara mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, sekilas matanya menyipit, lalu mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, satu kata yang merupakan kata terakhir Hinata yang terdengar menggantung "Supaya?"

"Oh…" Hinata mengangguk, kemudian menunduk lagi dan merona, lebih merah dari pada sebelumnya "J-jika dikira menikah…" Hinata menelan ludah "…jarang dijahili. T-tetanggaku yang menikah b-bilang begitu…"

Gelas Gaara telah berisi lagi air putih yang berasal dari teko yang sama. Ia menyeruput pelan, memproses kalimat Hinata lalu menatap Hinata seolah Hyuuga itu adalah spesies baru yang memiliki antena panjang terpasang tegak "Hn."

Hinata mengangguk lagi, masih bermain-main dengan cincinnya, mencari segala cara agar tangannya yang gemetar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia melirik cepat pada Gaara yang tampak lebih santai, tidak terpengaruh kehadirannya, kecuali sedikit urat yang menyembul di dahi. Hinata menarik nafas, ternyata kehadirannya hanya menyusahkan…

Meskipun kedai tetap bersikeras dengan suasana bisingnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemungkinan paling kecil sekalipun untuk menjadi tenang dalam waktu dekat, daerah cakupan Hinata dan Gaara malah diselimuti keheningan pekat yang mengganggu. Hinata membuka mulutnya, merangkai kata-kata yang ia harapkan dapat memecah sunyi "A-apa kabar, Gaara-san?"

Awalnya, Hinata memperkirakan Gaara tidak bersedia untuk membuang nafas berharganya hanya untuk memberikan jawaban dari sebuah pertanyaan tak bermakna. Tentu ia mengerti, tidak ada yang dapat menyalahkan Gaara. Sejak dulu, Hinata yang selalu duduk di pojok belakang demi menghindari perhatian, menjalani rutinitas yang sama di setiap hari: mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan ketika di SMA-pun, rutinitas itu tak berubah.

Ia hanya bisa mengamati bagaimana Naruto yang selalu terseyum lebar sebenarnya merasa terpuruk dan terpinggir di tengah kawan-kawannya yang populer, bagaimana Ino yang hanya tertawa menghadapi hinaan meski terluka, bagaimana Sasuke tampak tegar dan dingin walaupun kebutuhan untuk untuk mencari kehangatan selalu ada, bagaimana Sai berjuang menjadi seorang sahabat sejati, manusia dengan emosi tanpa celah sementara tidak ada yang membantu…

Ya, Hinata mengamati semua.

Dan juga… Gaara. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Membaca Gaara adalah hal yang sulit, tantangan terberat bahkan bagi seorang Hyuuga yang terkenal teliti sepertinya. Setiap kali ia mengira bahwa hasil pengamatannya tepat, Gaara akan melakukan hal-hal lain yang membuatnya harus membakar pendapatnya yang terbukti salah.

Ini adalah salah satunya.

"Sama saja." Gaara mengisi gelasnya lagi dan Hinata mengira-ngira, tidakkah Gaara merasa 'kenyang' telah meminum air sebanyak itu? Dan lagi, pikir Hinata, mungkin Gaara beranggapan air jauh lebih sehat dari pada menu lain yang ditawarkan di sini.

"Gaara-san b-banyak minum, ya…" Ucap Hinata lembut. Sesaat kemudian, tangan mungilnya telah bersatu demi menutup menutup mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengucapkannya keras-keras!

"Lebih sehat." Tanggap Gaara sambil lalu, membuat Hinata mengalami perubahan emosi paling cepat dalam hidupnya. Panik karena khawatir akan ucapannya, kaget karena Gaara masih bersedia menjawab dan senang karena dugaannya tentang air sehat ternyata benar. Dengan garis-garis merah di pipi, bibirnya Hinata membentuk senyum manis.

Belum genap semenit Hinata menikmati berada dalam dekapan rasa bahagia, ia kembali dibuat kaget oleh gerakan mulus Gaara yang mendorong gelas penuh berisi air kepadanya. Ekspresinya tetap sama, datar, tidak memberikan petunjukkan apa-apa.

Hinata mengerjap, menatap gelas kaca itu lama sebelumnya akhirnya benar-benar memerah, sangat memerah, begitu menyadari gelas yang sedang menunggu di hadapannya ini adalah gelas sama yang Gaara gunakan untuk minum.

Ia melirik Gaara takut-takut, mencoba mencari penjelasan, dan yang Gaara lakukan hanya menatap balik, masih dengan ekspresi kosong, lalu bilang "Minum." Hinata masih belum menyentuh gelasnya dan semakin terkejut ketika Gaara menambahkan "Kau tidak minum."

Sedikit gemetar, Hinata mencoba meraih gelasnya. Ia mengerti, Gaara bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Hinata belum minum ataupun makan semenjak menginjak kedai, tapi sifatnya yang hemat dalam berbicara tidak mengizinkannya. Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya yang gemetar hampir mencapai gelas.

Jika ia minum dari gelas ini… jika ia minum dari gelas ini… bukankah itu sama saja dengan… ciuman tidak langsung?

"Ekhh!" Seru Hinata, menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk menghapus pikiran yang mengusai otaknya, wajahnya semakin merah, tangannya yang seharusnya telah mencapai gelas kini malah ia dekap erat di depan dada, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

I-ini tidak benar! Gaara-san h-hanya berniat baik!

Hinata menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan, sekilas tampak seperti meditasi. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Gaara-san yang telah begitu baik menawarkan minuman. Lagi pula, Gaara-san mungkin tidak sadar atas tidak tindakannya. Meski disebut sebagai penguasa sains dan matematika, pengalamannya dalam hal hubungan antar sesama manusia sama dengan nol.

Tangan mulusnya sekali lagi menjalani rute untuk mencapai gelas. Titik-titik keringat mulai meramaikan daerah sekitar dahi Hinata, meluncur mulus ke pipinya dan menghilang di balik bahan ringan selendang biru tua-nya yang ia lingkarkan di sekeliling leher jenjangnya.

Belum sempat jari-jarinya memeluk gelas kaca itu, Gaara telah menyambarnya dengan gerakan cepat, meninggalkan meja kosong di hadapannya. Hinata menengadah, tak mampu menyembunyikan tiap lekukan yang membentuk raut herannya.

Tak lama, gelas lain telah berada lagi di hadapannya. Gelas baru dengan air bening yang berkilau, di sajikan langsung oleh Gaara yang berperilaku seakan mengambil gelas dari seseorang yang akan segera minum dan menggantinya adalah hal biasa.

Ia masih belum mengubah posisinya, tetap menatap Gaara dengan tatapan heran, tapi buru-buru menudukkan kepala saat Gaara menatap balik. Blushing sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri, bukan hal baik untuk menatap orang dengan tatapan seperti yang ia berikan.

Ia bisa mendengar Gaara kembali mengetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar di bawah mejanya. Suara beraturan itu yang membuat Hinata tersadar bahwa ia belum menerima minuman sederhana yang seharusnya ia minum sejak tadi.

Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meminum habis dengan tegukan-tegukan kecil kemudian mendorong lembut gelas kosongnya ke tengah meja dengan "T-terima kasih." pelan.

Walaupun kebutuhan untuk bertanya seputar gelas yang ditarik tadi semakin bertambah, Hinata hanya bisa menelan pertanyaannya, terlalu gugup untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Lagi pula, mungkin Gaara-san akan marah bila ia bertanya…

Sementara Hinata bergelut dengan rasa gugupnya, Gaara menekan sikunya ke atas meja dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Ia tidak mau disebut perduli kepada keadaan Hyuuga itu. Ia menawarkan –atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan- minuman kepadanya hanya karena tidak mau kerepotan jika harus berurusan dengan wanita yang pingsan. Ia mengingat Hinata sebagai gadis bertubuh lemah yang dulu memegang rekor sebagai siswa yang paling sering pingsan, atau paling tidak berkunjung ke UKS.

Dan gelas itu diganti karena meminum pada gelas yang sama tidak terlalu baik. Masing-masing orang harus minum pada gelasnya sendiri-sendiri. Selain itu, jika memorinya tidak berbohong, Temari pernah mengatakan bahwa menawarkan seseorang untuk minum pada gelas bekas adalah tidak sopan.

Ia sudah terlalu capek untuk bertanya mengapa ia mau repot-repot bersikap sopan.

Dan setelah ia pikir-pikir, tidak ada gunanya mengeluh tentang datang ke kedai ini. Sudah terlanjur. Mungkin kedai ini tidak begitu buruk. Yang penting bukan sejenis taman bermain, tempat orang melakukan hal-hal bodoh, salah satu dari banyak tempat yang ia benci.

Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Gaara-san?"

Ia mengeluarkan "Hn." bosan untuk menjawab panggilan Hinata. Hyuuga itu mencari sesuatu dalam tas tangannya, sedikit kerepotan, lalu dengan senyum tak lepas menyodorkan lollipop besar kepadanya.

"Sebagai u-ucapan terima kasih untuk a-airnya." Katanya, bermain dengan kedua telunjuk.

Gaara menyeringai mengejek. Selain taman bermain, ia juga benci makanan manis. Lagi pula, hanya segelas air, ia tidak membutuhkan ucapan terimakasih atau apapun.

Tapi, pada akhirnya ia menerima lollipop itu.

Ya, Tuhan… Kenapa?

Dan pengorbanan besarnya untuk menerima lollipop itu dibayar dengan cengiran malu-malu Hyuuga Heiress, deretan gigi putihnya bahkan nyaris terlihat.

Dan Gaara merasakan jantungnya berpacu.

Mungkin jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini selalu ada. Hanya harga diri yang membuatnya menolak mengakui.

Mungkin dia ke kedai karena dia memang butuh suasana baru…

… Mungkin karena ia memang terlalu lelah terkunci rapat di ruang-ruang dingin dan gelapnya

…Mungkin karena ia memang membutuhkan sebuah perjalanan balik ke masa lalu

…Mungkin juga karena suara indah Hinata yang mengalun melalui jaringan telepon, memberitahu-nya tentang reuni para alumni

"S-setelah ini… semua berencana akan ke taman b-bermain. A-aku ikut. Bagaimana d-dengan Gaara-san?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan Gaara mengerti sekarang, Hyuuga Hinata adalah virus berbahaya.

…dan sialnya, Gaara sang penguasa sains lebih memilih untuk digerogoti virus, tidak berniat melakukan vaksinasi.

Sama sekali.

* * *

**T H E E N D**

* * *

**a/n:**

**PERINGATAN**: Menyebut orang Anda sukai sebagai virus TIDAK romantis sama sekali (dan Ava memang sulit membayangkan Gaara bersikap manis, blushing-blushing sambil cekikanO.o Kecuali kalo Ava lagi mood ngebikin Gaara jadi super OOC. Mwhahaha!). Dapat menyebabkan: Tamparan telak, cacimaki beruntun dan diputuskan secara TUNAI! Langsung talak TIGA! Kalau mau yang lebih romantis, sebut saja dia… bakteri *digampar* Tapi, mungkin –dalam cara yang sakit- 'virus' bisa disebut romantis, ya…

Salam,

Ava^^v


End file.
